


Cover for Constantinople Falls (2015)

by randomscientist



Series: [Cover Arts] Fandom Classics: Mycroft/Lestrade [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: Human RemainsandConstantinople Falls.. They used to be just words, but now even thinking about these names hurt. Their chapter titles too.A really gradual, really exquisite recounting of a story spanning nearly a decade. The series that converted me into a Mystrader, that made me see how truly (heart-wrenchingly) remarkable this relationship is.





	Cover for Constantinople Falls (2015)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saziikins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saziikins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Constantinople Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168296) by [Saziikins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saziikins/pseuds/Saziikins). 



> _Human Remains_ and _Constantinople Falls_.. They used to be just words, but now even thinking about these names hurt. Their chapter titles too.
> 
> A really gradual, really exquisite recounting of a story spanning nearly a decade. The series that converted me into a Mystrader, that made me see how truly (heart-wrenchingly) remarkable this relationship is.


End file.
